Alternate battle of Pandora
by 33k7
Summary: Alternate battle of Pandora just read it and see if you like it.


Human name and rank or job descriptions

Batista SecOps Master Gunnery Sergeant Explosive Specialist

Winslow SecOps Lieutenant Colonel

Able Ryder SecOps Major Signals Specialist

Dalton SecOps Sergeant

Kensington SecOps Master Gunnery Sergeant

Lyle Wainfleet SecOps Sergeant

Fulson SecOps Colonel

Trudy Chacon Marine Pilot

Sean Fike SecOps Corporal

Jake Sully Corporal Cpl.  
Avatar Program

Miles Quaritch SecOps Colonel Chief of Security on Pandora

Parker Selfridge RDA administrator

Dr. Grace Augustine xenobotanist in charge of the Avatar Program

Dr. Max Patel civilian scientist

Norm Spellman anthropologist Avatar Program

prologue -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Alternate battle of Pandora

Maj. Ryder had just made it to the briefing that the Colonel had called about their planned attack on home tree she had just been on a mission in the blue lagoon training new recruits and had just made it back

"Good of you join us major"Quaritch

" I apologize for my latest sir" Abel said she saluted the Col.

"At ease major go take a seat."Quaritch

five minutes into the briefing able noticed something Jake was not there "Sir where is the at"

"The Cpl. attacked a Hells truck he will not be joining us."Quaritch said in a very angry tone an Able left it at that

and then the briefing went on. When that briefing was over able made her way to the Operations Center

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Operations Center

she had walked up there to talk to Parker and when she saw Parker and Miles talking to Dr. Grace and Jake she walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Or what Ranger Rick you'll shoot me" Grace

"I can do that"Quaritch

"you muzzle your dog " Grace

"Yeah can we just take this down a couple of notches please "Parker

"You say you want to keep your people alive? You start will by listening to her."Jake

"Those trees were sacred to the omaticaya in a way you can't imagine "Grace

"You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here it's gonna land on some sacred fern, for Christ's sake" Parker

"I'm not talking about some kind of pagan voodoo here. I'm talking about something real, something measurable in the biology of the forest" Grace

"Which is what exactly?" Parker

"What we think we know is that there is some kind of electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees, like the synapses between neurons and each tree has-" Grace

"O just shut the furk up Grace "Able said to Grace turning around to see major Ryder

"O so demoness has just come out of her den." Grace

"Yeah, an do you know Grace I take great pride in that name that those blue Smurfs Gave me. An Sir it's a hive mind "Able

"What?" Parker

"hive mind. You know like Aaa fuck when some evil alien race tries to take over the world all the aliens are connected to one creature"

"So you're saying that this planet communicates with trees what the hell you been smoking major "

"As much as I would hate to admit it she is almost right." Grace

"The trees are all inner connected like the World Wide Web and the trees you destroy was a hub or satellite if you will And the main hub is the tree of souls." Able

"What Col., what the hell has your major been doing" Parker

"Sir she is a Signals Specialist she knows what she's talking about."Quaritch said Parker gave Quaritchrts a look that said what the hell

"It is a network that na'vi can access they can upload and download data, memories. at sites like you just destroyed. " Grace

"You two really expect me to believe that those damn trees have the memories and data stored in them. They're just god damn trees" Parker

"Well sir I don't know about the memories and data thing but the trees are like a network. "Able

"What what date do you have to back up your claims." Parker

"if you would read some of my reports you would know that. The wealth of this world is not in the ground it's all around us. The na,vi know that and they are fighting to defend it. If you want to share this world with them you need to understand them " Grace

"And now he is not going to read your report's." Able

"Why do you say that?" Grace

"Because you just made yourself look like an idiot or a traitor take your pick" Parker

"Now why are you here major?" Quaritchrts

"Well sir I came here to ask how the negotiations were going with the na'vi before it went up in flames "Able

"Well why don't you ask Jake"Quaritchrts

Able look at Jake" so Cpl. what happened" Jake looked around the room to see almost the entire room looking at him.

"Well we were just starting negotiations. " Jake

"You mean to tell me in the past months you haven't done any negotiating with them." Parker

"Well sir I think Jake already told us how they would end"Quaritchrts then went over to a computer and found a video of Jake that said"they're not gonna give up their home. They're not gonna make a deal for what? A light beer? And blue jeans? There's nothing that we have that they want. Everything they sent me out here to do is waste time. They are never going to leave home tree."Jake

"So since a deal can't be made, I guess you real simple. Jake, thanks. I getting all emotional. I might just -"Quaritchrts

"So you said you haven't started negotiating yet." Parker said looking at both Grace and Jake "you both got eight days to get me a Carrot attached to a string on a stick to get them out of there or the Col. gets to use just stick got it"

to say the Col. will was angry is an understatement he was pissed off but he just walked other room. Able was about to walk out of the room to when Parker called to her

"What Sir"Able

"I want you to go through all of Grace reports and find the ones that I will be able to understand and rewrite the rest of them that I cannot understand so I can understand it got it." Parker

"Yes sir."Able

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
avatar lab

"Parker gave us 8 days"Grace

"you think we will be able to get that out of their?"Max Patel

"We need to at least try." Jake

"If we can't get them out what then"Norm

"Well then we just have to come up with something but let's not cross that bridge until we come to it okay." Grace

"Agreed" Max

"Okay" Norm

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Link room seven hours later

"Now Jake you remember "Grace

"Yes" Jake

"Good, see you on the other side"Grace and then she closed the link cover

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Parker's office room

"you know Sir you may a stupid decision"

"Col. Do know how much money is under that tree?" Parker

"No sir."

"There is enough money under that stupid tree to pay for the next 85 years so I think we can wait just a little longer and plus we need to look like the good guys here do we have a understand Col. "Parker

"I understand perfectly sir."

"Good now get out of my office." Parker and the Col. walked out of the room and Parker let out a gasp for air that was the first time he had ever stood up to the Col. on a military decision he hope it was worth it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
home tree the Na'vi language so it will sound a little weird.

"Neytiri I need to talk to your father"Jake

Neytiri was startled by Jake's suddenly awaking "okay Jake" said Neytiri. They both made their way to the bottom of home tree

"Father mother"Neytiri

"Eytukan I have something to say" Jake

"Please Listen" Grace

"Speak Jakesully"Eytukan

"The sky people have told me to send a message to you under this tree there is a rock that will help the sky people to prevent a war on the sky people home world this war will envelop all of the clans on their world."

"Good let the sky people kill one another."Tsu'tey

"You do not understand the sky people will do anything to prevent this war even if it means destroying home tree." Just after Jake said this many of the Na'vi started screaming more war chance

"If the sky people attack they will be defeated"Eytukan said in a very angry voice

"Even if you kill all the sky people on this world there'll be nothing stopping them from using weapons to destroy all of it Eywa "Jake

"What! They'll use nukes!" Grace

"Yes" Jake many of the Na'vi looked at Grace with concerned she seemed terrified

"Jake what is a nuke"Neytiri

Jake looked at Neytiri and said "it is a weapon of mass power that could destroy all of home tree and all the land you can see around us and reduce it to ash" most the Na'vi looked confused because most of them didn't not understand some of the words the ones that had the best understanding looked at Jake with 'at was the first of the Na'vi to recover that understood what Jake had just said. "they would use such a weapon of any living thing?"

"We have use it on ourselves many times to settle clan wars and sometimes that is not enough. My clan has over 1 billion members and I am just one voice in it." Jake noticed that no one understood the word billion he looked at Grace And Asked"what is the biggest number of the na'vi Grace"

"I think it is 10,000"Grace said looking back at Jake and Jake looked back and then up at the tree and had an idea"all the leaves on home tree think of them as members of my clan for every leaf there is 100 of my clan members and that is one of the biggest clans on our world but is not the biggest. We have thrown away sometimes many leaves of our warriors just for rocks so trust me even if you win and you survive this war we will just keep coming and coming and coming and coming until you either kill us all or we kill you there is no middle ground"and Jake got on the ground and said "but if it comes to war I will fight for the omaticaya and Eywa until my last breath before I see that happen. Jake then pulled out his dagger and cut his hand "this is my blood oath to your all!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- back at Hell's gate

Able was just finishing up the reports for Parker when Batista came in

"You know you pissed off the Col. right" Batista

"Yep but it was worth it"Able said with a smile on her face "he put us through all that shit with the Tipani Clan and we still didn't kill them all "

"They were the most organized of the Na'vi and now they are barely strong enough to keep their na'vi enemyes from taking their land so I think we don't have to worry about them anymore." Batista

"You forget revenge is a powerful motivator just look at me I'm living proof."Able

Batista started laughing "ha ha that's true that's why you're nickname the demoness"

"Yep when you kill over 200 of those blue Smurfs they start to fear you and hate you."Able said she got the last report finished"while I have to take these reports to Parker now so see you later Batista"

"Yeah see letter!" Batista said as Able

So what do you think should I continue?  
This is a crossover over of James Cameron's Avatar the Movie and James Cameron's Avatar The Game for PS3, Xbox 360 and PC  
my first story.


End file.
